Kyo and Yuya
by Pouki26
Summary: Après la défaite de l'ex Roi Rouge, Kyo semble s'être enfin décidé à mettre la main sur Yuya...  Lemon garantie
1. Chapter 1

_**Cette fic est un spécial lemon Kyo/Yuya. En espérant qu'il vous plaise...**_

* * *

Après la bataille final Kyo et ses compagnons passèrent à tour de rôle entre les mains d'Akari, qui, en échange de soins réclamait et apprenait d'innombrables secrets qui la faisait jubiler de joie.

La lune brillait déjà haut dans le ciel, et tous tombaient inéluctablement de fatigue. La Tour Rouge n'ayant pas été détruite (seulement dans cette fic) leur assura un toit pour la nuit. En effet, le nombre impressionnant de pièces que regorgeait cette Tour permit à nos valeureux héros de pouvoir se reposer dans des chambres séparées.

Bien évidemment, désireux de se retrouver seuls et de rattraper le temps perdu Kyoshiro et Sakuya s'éclipsèrent rapidement, chacun comprenant à sa façon où ce charmant couple voulait en venir. Pour les autres ils se dispersèrent comme le vent laissant Kyo et Yuya seuls au milieu des décombres.

Bien qu'heureuse que tout soit enfin terminé et d'être de nouveau près de Kyo, Yuya se sentait mal à l'aise, seule en présence de ce dernier. Elle bredouilla quelques mots d'excuses et s'enfuit dans une des chambres de la Tour sous le regard interrogateur du démon qui ne tarda pas à quitter également les lieux à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille.

Après avoir enfilée une tenue légère qui laissait transparaître son corps, Yuya s'apprêtait à se glisser entre les draps quand elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Se retournant curieuse de savoir qui pouvait bien oser entrer de cette manière sans avoir au préalable frappé, elle aperçut Kyo qui pénétrait dans la pièce refermant la porte derrière lui… la fermant a clé.

-Kyo ! Que fais-tu ici? Pourquoi fermes-tu à clé?

Sans répondre, le visage impassible, il s'approcha d'elle laissant son regard rougeoyant la détailler des pieds à la tête. Yuya, nerveuse et honteuse de cet examen minutieux et d'être si peu habillée en sa présence, voulu attraper un vêtement pour se couvrir mais interrompit presqu'aussitôt son geste.

Kyo s'était rapproché très rapidement et devant l'air ahuri de la blondinette avait posé la main sur le manche de son sabre prêt à dégainer.

-Kyo? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il restait silencieux s'approchant toujours plus dangereusement, la fixant de plus en plus intensément. Alors il sortit le sabre de son fourreau et le laissa pendre un instant. Yuya semblait vraiment inquiète devant le silence persistant de Kyo qui s'obstinait à la regarder de manière presque bestiale.

-Kyo? Tu agis bizarrement…

-….

-Tu m'écoutes? Tu as ressenti une présence ennemie? Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi? Tu me fais peur.

Alors sans que Yuya ne comprenne pourquoi, Kyo leva haut son sabre et l'abattit sur elle le regard emplit d'une expression indéchiffrable…

* * *

Vous en faîtes pas, les prochains chapitres seront nettement plus long...Mais je classerai cette fic en rating M.


	2. Chapter 2

Le fin et léger yukata transparent qui recouvrait la chasseuse de prime se déchira dévoilant ainsi un corps parfait. Au moment où Kyo avait levé son sabre, Yuya avait prit peur et dans un geste de pur réflexe avait levé les bras au dessus de sa tête. Elle mit un certain temps à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire permettant ainsi à Kyo de se rincer l'œil^^. En effet, celui-ci pouvait admirer les courbes parfaites et sa poitrine devenue légèrement plus généreuse depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Quand elle comprit la situation elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir et de cacher sa nudité, Kyo lui empoigna un poignet et l'attrapa à la taille lui emprisonnant par la même occasion son autre bras et la plaqua contre lui.

-Planche à pain, je te l'ai dis, je vais te faire tout un tas de truc encore pire maintenant que je suis retourné dans mon vrai corps.

-Hein! Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai homme.

-Imbécile, tu crois que je vais te laisser faire?

Elle tentait de se débattre, d'échapper à l'emprise de Kyo, mais impossible. Le démon était bien trop fort pour elle, et celui-ci se délectait de l'embarras de la belle qui n'osait le regarder dans les yeux. Mais la serrant davantage il mit alors fin à ses pauvres tentatives de fuite et relâchant son poignet lui passa une main dans les cheveux tenant fermement sa tête et lui écrasa la bouche de ses lèvres avides l'obligeant à un baiser passionné, la forçant à entrouvrir les lèvres afin d'y introduire sa langue brûlante de désir réclamant celle de la jolie blonde, ce qui la plongea dans un océan brûlant de sensations.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent durer une éternité pour Yuya, Kyo mit fin au baiser. Elle vacilla légèrement quand il s'écarta d'elle pour admirer l'effet que son acte avait produit sur sa partenaire. Yuya n'avait pas eut le temps de protester et le plus effrayant était qu'elle avait aimé ça et se sentait déçue qu'il l'ait libéré.

Soudain ses jambes flanchèrent mais Kyo la rattrapa de ses bras puissants et la ramena contre lui, de manière que Yuya pouvait sentir chacun de ses contours robustes et de son désir fermement pressé contre son corps.

-Kyo…Je…

-Déjà sans voix planche à pain, pourtant ce n'est que le début.

-Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire?

Pour toute réponse le démon se mit à rire sournoisement et posa un regard si pervers, si envoûtant sur Yuya qu'elle en frissonna d'horreur et de plaisir. La poussant alors contre le rebord du lit il lui arracha littéralement ce qui lui restait de vêtement et l'envoya voler par-dessus son épaule.

Yuya ne parvenait plus à prononcer un seul mot fixant ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de Kyo. Elle ne savait plus que penser ni quoi faire. Devait-elle le laissait faire? Comment était-elle censée réagir? Après tout elle aimait ce démon, elle le lui avait avoué indirectement lors du combat contre Nobunaga quand ce monstre avait prit possession du corps de son frère. Elle l'aimait et malgré sa peur elle le désirait.

Kyo lui saisit alors un sein et pencha sa tête pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Yuya sentit aussitôt milles aiguillons brûlants lui transpercer le ventre. Kyo la désirait aussi. Oh oui, il la désirait vraiment.

-Détends-toi planche à pain, je ne vais pas te faire mal…Je vais te faire goûter au plaisir le plus intense.

Kyo avait murmuré ces quelques mots dans son oreille. Pour toute réponse Yuya tressaillit. Jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit qu'il puisse lui faire mal. Etrange…

Il poursuivit son action déposant de doux et violents baisers sur ses lèvres, ses joues, sa gorge tout en la poussant un peu plus sur le lit. Yuya n'avait plus aucune volonté, et surtout pas celle de lui refuser ce qu'elle-même désirait tant. Sa tête tomba mollement en arrière et son corps semblait en réclamer davantage.

Kyo fit glisser ses mains le long de son dos et les referma fermement sur ses fesses ce qui provoqua un cri de surprise à sa partenaire. Alors seulement il la força à s'asseoir sur le lit, et retirant ses mains de ses fesses il entreprit de quitter son kimono faisant ainsi rougir la belle. Alors lentement il la releva l'obligeant à poser ses mains sur son torse, sur sa peau tiède, chaude, une peau mâle…Yuya voulait caresser, masser, explorer, mais trop intimidée n'osait pas le faire de peur que Kyo se moque d'elle.

Il plaqua de nouveau ses mains juste en dessous de ses fesses et la souleva légèrement afin de l'allonger sur le lit. C'est à ce moment là que des coups ébranlèrent la porte. Stupéfait, Kyo tourna la tête vers l'entrée avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme qu'il tenait entre ses bras qui le regardait surprise et inquiète. Mais un nouveau coup retentit, plus fort.

-Yuya! Yuya! C'est Kyoshiro. Est-ce que tout va bien? J'ai entendu crier.

Kyo gronda et Yuya avala sa salive difficilement se redressant sur ses bras. Que faire? Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'on sache que Kyo était avec elle mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Dégage Kyoshiro!

-Kyo! C'est toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu embêtes encore Yuya?

-La ferme idiot et vas t'en? Je suis occupé.

-Je veux entendre de la bouche de Yuya que tout va bien.

Kyo fixa intensément Yuya lui demandant de répondre afin de faire partir l'intrus et lui intimant par la même occasion l'ordre de ne pas se plaindre de ce qu'elle subissait.

-Je vais bien! Kyo ne m'embête pas.

-Tu es sur?

-Tout à fait sur. Bonne nuit Kyoshiro.

-Très bien bonne nuit. A demain!

Alors celui-ci partit et Yuya tourna de nouveau les yeux vers Kyo qui l'observait souriant simplement ravi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça espèce de pervers?

-Où est-ce qu'on en était avant que cet imbécile ne vienne nous interrompre?

-Nulle part, tu allais partir.

-Je ne pense pas.

Alors sans laisser le temps à Yuya de lui envoyer une nouvelle réplique cinglante il lui tira les bras lui faisant tomber la tête sur l'oreiller et s'allongea de tout son poids sur son petit corps de femme lui emprisonnant de nouveau les lèvres étouffant ainsi les quelques mots qu'elle avait tenté de prononcer.

Immédiatement, Yuya oublia encore une fois la réalité perdant totalement pied, et ses mains vinrent se poser naturellement sur les courbes nues de Kyo, laissant ses doigts se promener sur son dos et ses hanches. Tout l'univers de Yuya se résumait à présent à la caresse des paumes du démon sur sa peau, à la force incroyable des émotions qu'il éveillait en elle, un mélange de peur, d'allégresse, et de crainte qu'il ne cesse soudain, qu'il ne l'abandonne, pantelante de désir.

-Kyo… souffla-t-elle.

-Tu me désires planche à pain… Tu me veux…

Cela n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Oui elle le désirait mais il était hors de question pour elle de l'avouer.

-Dis-le planche à pain! Je veux te l'entendre dire.

-Jamais!

-Alors dans ce cas…

Ces mots prononcés comme une menace furent accompagnés d'une main de Kyo se glissant entre les cuisses de la belle la caressant d'une manière telle qu'elle en perdit quasiment la tête. Elle poussa un cri, un gémissement de plaisir, auquel il répondit en la caressant encore et encore.

-Alors tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas?

-La ferme Kyo! Je ne te dirais jamais ce que tu veux entendre. Je ne suis pas une de ces femmes que tu peux trouver dans un bordel.

Yuya avait prononcés ces mots dans un regain de colère. Mais Kyo sut dissiper immédiatement ses doutes et ses peurs.

-Idiote ! Tu es certes plate comme une planche à pain, mais tu as beaucoup plus de caractères que toutes ces femmes réunies, sans parler du fait que t'es marrante. Si je voulais une vraie femme j'aurai été trouvé Okuni.

-Kyo…

-Maintenant ferme-là et laisse-toi faire!

En effet, Yuya était loin de ressembler à toutes ces femmes que Kyo avaient pu côtoyer le temps d'une nuit. Ces femmes tellement superficielles qui n'avaient fait que l'ennuyer, et pour qui il n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre parcelle de tendresse, de compassion…

Yuya était différente, si différente… Elle était son serviteur numéro un et sa planche à pain mais en vérité elle était bien plus…Et ce soir il la désirait à un point que cela le rendait fou il la désirait plus qu'il n'avait jamais désiré une femme de sa folle existence mais il voulait faire de ce moment un souvenir que la chasseuse de prime garderait à jamais en mémoire. Un souvenir inoubliable…Un moment où il prendrait soin d'elle, prêtant attention à ses moindres désirs, ses moindres gémissements…

Reprenant alors son exploration intime il introduisit un doigt audacieux au plus profond d'elle provoquant un nouveau gémissement érotique à la chasseuse de prime. Un deuxième accompagna le premier dans un léger mouvement de rotation, et Yuya planta ses ongles dans les épaules robustes cherchant désespérément sa respiration. Kyo de son autre main caressait son corps de long en large la couvrant de baisers enflammés auquel Yuya répondait férocement. Il adora la manière dont elle retint sa respiration quand sa main effleura sa poitrine avant de l'empoigner complètement.

Les sensations que Kyo éveillait en elle étaient presque douloureuses. « Là où il me touche ça brûle. Pourquoi ai-je de telles sensations ? » Elle voulut s'écarter, mais il resserra son étreinte, sa main entre ses jambes ne cessant son mouvement.

-Détends-toi…

Yuya était terrifiée par ce qui se passait dans son corps, et, de l'autre, elle l'était tout autant à l'idée de manquer un seul instant de cette expérience incroyable. Quand Kyo retira ses doigts, ce ne fut que pour commencer à la pénétrer, doucement, lentement, tâchant de lui faire le moins mal possible. Il avait pleinement conscience que c'était sa toute première fois pour Yuya et il en était ravi, touché, et c'était pour lui une responsabilité qu'il se sentait prêt à accepter de bon cœur.

Tant Yuya était excitée et passionnée qu'elle ne sentit presque pas la douleur que provoqua la déchirure de son hymen, et le plaisir qui s'ensuivit était pour elle comme un léger brouillard sensuel dans lequel elle flottait. Kyo, quant à lui, haletait presque autant qu'elle, exaltant de ne faire enfin plus qu'un avec cette femme qu'il avait tant désiré sans jamais lui avouer. Femme qu'il avait si souvent protégée et apprit à aimer.

Il se redressa sur elle et enlaçant ses deux mains il lui écarta les bras de chaque côté du lit, et plantant son regard rouge sang dans les yeux verts de Yuya se mit à bouger au rythme d'un va et vient régulier. Il voulait assister à chaque émotion, à chaque expression de son visage, mais Yuya véritablement gênée par le regard enflammé de son amant préféra fermer les yeux et tourner la tête. Cependant il lui était impossible d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, et c'est donc dans un abandon presque total qu'elle subit toute l'étendue du plaisir auquel Kyo la soumettait.

-Que se passe t-il planche à pain? Serais-tu gênée? Honteuse?

-….

-En tout cas je peux voir que tu aimes ça. Et ça tombe plutôt bien car cette nuit hors de question que je te laisse dormir.

-Hein! De quoi parles-tu?

-Tu as très bien compris. Tu es à moi, et je fais de toi ce que je veux. Et cette nuit, je te ferais goûter au plaisir incommensurable de l'amour.

-Pff Kyo ne dis pas de bêtises. Non seulement je ne t'appartiens pas, mais toi parler d'amour? Tu es tombé sur la tête ma parole tu ne connais rien à ces choses là.

-Ha oui?

Sans rien répondre de plus, Kyo ramena les bras de Yuya autour de lui la forçant à le tenir, et la souleva pour venir se mettre tout deux accroupis Kyo toujours au plus profond de la jolie blonde qui laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement. La maintenant une main dans le dos l'autre derrière la tête il captura ses lèvres de sa bouche enfouissant sa langue. Il lui fit prendre un mouvement régulier de bas en haut faisant frotter sa poitrine contre son torse musclé.

Quand il libéra sa bouche Yuya nicha sa tête dans le creux de son épaule pour cacher son visage, laissant son souffle parcourir le cou de Kyo qui jugeait à l'oreille de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. En effet sa respiration était à la fois forte et saccadée entrecoupée d'apnée de plusieurs secondes. Tout son corps se relâchait pour mieux s'offrir à ses caresses, et un sentiment de victoire s'empara alors de Kyo.

La réponse que Yuya donnait à ses caresses était douce et impatiente. Elle semblait succomber trop facilement pour la jeune fille prude et coincée qu'elle était. Elle avait perdu toute timidité et se donnait entièrement à l'instant présent, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance, comme si la réalité n'existait plus. Et c'était réellement le cas. Pour la chasseuse de prime la réalité ne faisait plus partie de son monde.

Après quelques minutes de douces plaintes aux creux de son oreille, Kyo renversa Yuya sur le lit, et se redressant bien droit les cuisses contre les fesses de la belle il lui fit plier les jambes attrapant de ses deux mains ses genoux qu'il serra contre lui, et se mit à bouger dans un rythme de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus fort. Si fort et si bon que Yuya grimaçait de plaisir, hurlant presque, et agrippait le drap de toutes ses forces.

Tout en poursuivant son mouvement de va et vient il glissa ses doigts sur son ventre, jusqu'à sa poitrine et lui attrapa le menton la forçant à affronter son regard ardent. Il voulait que leurs yeux se rencontrent, se fixent intensément, que ce moment reste à jamais gravé dans leurs mémoires. Il voulait lire dans ses prunelles toute l'étendue de son plaisir, son envie, son désir, sa gène…Elle était à lui et il perdait totalement le contrôle de lui-même.

En à peine quelques minutes ils atteignirent tous deux des sommets vertigineux desquels Yuya mit longtemps à se remettre. Cet orgasme était le premier de sa vie, et cela avait été quelque chose d'éblouissant et de fabuleux qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

Kyo se laissa alors tomber à côté d'elle soupirant de bien-être, pendant que Yuya tentait désespérément de se cacher sous les draps, honteuse de ce qui venait de se passer et de sa nudité offerte aux yeux de Kyo.

Mais malheureusement pour elle, le démon allongeait sur les draps ne semblait pas disposer à l'aider et de son regard rouge il contemplait l'embarras qui empourpré les joues de sa compagne.

-Planche à pain, inutile de te cacher, je te l'ai dis tu ne dormiras pas cette nuit.

-Kyo! Lève toi j'ai froid !

-Pff, si tu as froid je veux bien te réchauffer.

-Hein…

Déjà elle tentait de sauter en bas du lit pour se réfugier ailleurs que dans cette pièce, mais Kyo l'attrapa par le bras et la ramena violement contre lui, lui jetant le drap à la tête dont elle profita pour se cacher complètement lui tournant le dos.

-Tu n'iras nulle part. Pourquoi vouloir fuir? Je me suis bien occupé de toi…

-La ferme Kyo!

-Pff! T'es vraiment une fille compliquée. Pourquoi ne pas avouer que tu as aimé ça?

-Parce que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Menteuse!

- Vas-t'en Kyo! Je suis fatiguée, j'ai envie de dormir.

-T'es vraiment chiante. Je ne te laisserai pas dormir, mais je t'accorde un moment afin que tu reprennes tes esprits.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça?

-Parce que j'en ai envie et que tu m'appartiens.

-Je ne t'appartiens pas.

Alors Yuya, emmitouflée jusqu'au cou s'éloigna le plus possible de Kyo, et ferma les yeux très forts désirant ne plus penser à rien et priant pour que ce dernier s'en aille. La blondinette avait passé un moment des plus agréables. Elle avait offert sa virginité à l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais il s'agissait de Kyo. Elle refusait catégoriquement de lui avouer qu'elle avait aimé. Et encore, « aimer » n'était pas assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Mais peu importe, elle ne lui dirait jamais. Elle se sentait tellement gênée de s'être laissé aller de cette manière, elle ne pouvait assumer un tel acte de sa part, mais cependant elle ne regrettait rien.

Le démon semblait pour sa part revigoré, et se sentait revivre. Il s'était délecté, et avait apprécié chaque instant de cette expérience amoureuse avec sa planche à pain. Cette envie sans cesse refoulée, ses pulsions trop longtemps réprimées, il les avait enfin laissé s'exprimer, et ce moment passé fut pour lui le meilleur de son existence.

Il avait conscience que Yuya trop gênée pour l'avouer avait également appréciée, et il se promit qu'elle serait désormais la seule femme avec qui il assouvirait chacun de ses désirs et de ses fantasmes. Oui, elle serait la seule.

Levant les yeux vers la silhouette offusquée et en colère qui lui tournait le dos, il tendit une main vers la tête qu'il effleura légèrement et Yuya sombra aussitôt dans le sommeil, le corps détendu.

-Dors planche à pain! Profite de cet instant de repos car le pire reste à venir. Je promets de payer les nombreuses dettes que j'ai envers toi cette nuit.

Sur un rire qui se voulait sadique il alla ramasser son kimono qui gisait à terre et en extirpa sa pipe. Oui, d'ici quelques instants, Yuya allait certainement se mordre les doigts d'être tombée amoureuse de l'homme aux mille victimes. Ce que Kyo prévoyait de lui faire était bien au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer…

* * *

Alors est-ce que vous voulez une suite?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Comme je suis gentille et que vous acceptez et désirez la suite je ne tarde pas et vous présente donc mon prochain chapitre. **_

_**Effectivement Talim-san, pour Yuya ce n'est pas finit. Comme l'a dit Kyo le pire (ou le meilleur) reste à venir. **_

_**Et puis c'est vrai je poste vite car je sais que c'est pas forcément très agréable d'attendre trop longtemps. Allez sur ce bonne lecture. (Petit clin d'oeil à Margauxx68^^)**_

* * *

Yuya dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve, le visage serein et le corps apaisé. Le démon qui avait trouvé refuge près d'une des nombreuses fenêtres de la chambre, fumait, observant de ses yeux couleur rubis la belle endormie. Il ne parvenait à détacher son regard de son si beau visage, et c'est donc impatiemment, qu'il se leva pour s'approcher du lit afin de mieux la regarder. Alors très légèrement, il souleva le drap qui protégeait le corps nu de la chasseuse de prime et resta plusieurs minutes à la contempler, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Dieu qu'elle était belle!

Elle était allongée sur le ventre, le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller, les bras de chaque côté de la tête. Il la détailla entièrement laissant ses yeux s'attarder sur ses fesses rebondies joliment dessinées. Malgré le nombre important de fois où il l'avait traité de planche à pain, de fille moche et bruyante, le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui contredisait en tout et pour tout ses dires. En vérité, il avait toujours trouvé que son serviteur numéro un avait beaucoup de charme, malgré qu'elle ne soit encore qu'une gamine à ses yeux, gamine qui pourtant avait bien plus d'importance dans sa vie que n'importe quelle femme, que n'importe qui. Gamine qui avait tant fait pour lui.

Il se baissa sur ce corps voluptueux qu'il avait férocement enlacé il y a peu, et laissa glisser ses doigts sur le dos de la jolie blonde. Il repensa à la manière dont il lui avait fougueusement fait l'amour. Cette fille l'avait rendu fou de désir, un désir incontrôlable…Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. JAMAIS !

Ces émotions et sentiments qu'elle avait fait naître en lui était bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Lui, le grand Kyo aux yeux de démon s'était laissé prendre d'une passion dévorante et d'un amour infini pour cette femme, cette fille encore une enfant. En était-il pour autant affaiblit? Bien sur que non. Au contraire, de retour dans son vrai corps et une femme à protéger, il se sentait plus vivant et plus fort que jamais. Il avait un nouveau but, et il ne laisserait personne poser les mains sur sa planche à pain. Personne.

Ses mains continuaient de caresser ce corps si désirable, cette peau si douce, se laissant submerger par une nouvelle vague de désir. Kyo sentait son propre corps s'échauffer. Ce feu qui brûlait en lui, qui l'embrasait, devenait douloureux. Il avait besoin une nouvelle fois de consumer le corps de la belle, de le posséder entièrement… Après tout, il avait juré qu'elle passerait une nuit inoubliable et que la suite de leurs ébats seraient quelques peu différents…plus intenses…

Alors sans attendre, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, Kyo retourna doucement Yuya sur le dos qui gémit légèrement sans se réveiller et plaçant ses deux mains sur ses cuisses, lui écarta les jambes. Il regarda un instant le visage de la jeune fille qui paraissait toujours si calme, et promena lentement son regard sur sa poitrine, son ventre, ses hanches, son intimité. Alors se baissant au niveau de son bassin, il plongea sa tête entre les cuisses de la belle et entreprit à petits et grands coups de langues de l'éveiller.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Yuya pour comprendre que ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas un rêve mais la réalité. Sa tête qui ne cessait de se tourner de droite et de gauche laissant échapper de petits soupirs d'aise, cessa soudain de bouger pour ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés. Que se passait-il?

Elle sentait des mains plaquées sur ses cuisses, et quelque chose d'humide fouillant son intimité. Sans perdre un instant de plus, elle se redressa sur ses coudes pour découvrir la tête d'un Kyo perdu entre ses jambes. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et Kyo sut qu'elle avait enfin émergé quand il sentit deux petites jambes remuées contre lui. Il releva alors la tête pour rencontrer deux yeux où l'embarras, la colère et la honte perçaient.

-Que…que… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

-Tu te réveilles enfin planche à pain! Tant mieux, tu as failli rater le meilleur.

-Hein… Quoi… Non Kyo! Lâche-moi!

-Hors de question!

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça! C'est… c'est dégoûtant!

-Héhé!

-Kyo! Nooon!

-Cesse de crier ou l'autre imbécile risquerait de revenir.

Elle tentait de se débattre mais Kyo se redressa, et d'une manière forte habile enveloppa son corps de mâle des deux jambes de Yuya attrapant ses pieds dans son dos les maintenant fermement (bon ok ça doit pas être évident, mais Kyo est trop fort^^), et plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine la forçant à s'allonger.

- Tiens-toi tranquille où je t'attache !

-Grrr démon….

-T'en fais pas planche à pain, tu vas aimer. Fais-moi confiance.

-….

Mais déjà Kyo avait replongé sa tête entre les douces cuisses de la belle et taquinait de manière sensuelle et provocatrice le sensible petit bourgeon qui pointait. Presque aussitôt la respiration de Yuya se fit plus difficile, elle se sentit submerger par le plaisir et ne put contenir de sourdes plaintes qui montaient en elle, son corps se tendant, vibrant, échappant à son contrôle, mais pas à celui de son partenaire. Et c'est donc au plus grand plaisir de Kyo, qu'elle alterna des « ah » et des « hum ».

La langue experte de Kyo léchait les lèvres roses, titillant son clitoris du bout de sa langue, le suçant, l'avalant presque. Puis forçant davantage, il s'aventura plus profondément déclenchant des gémissements de plus en plus sonores à la chasseuse de prime, qui, par excitation avait posé ses mains sur la tête de son amant. Il entrait sa langue, la faisait ressortir, taquinait son clitoris gonflé et recommençait tout cela en boucle, ne se lassant pas d'entendre les cris de plaisir de sa compagne.

S'apercevant qu'elle était enfin soumise, il relâcha ses pieds qu'il tenait toujours étroitement serrés dans son dos et passa sa main sur sa poitrine capturant un sein, pinçant le téton durcit. Il voulait qu'elle vienne, il voulait qu'elle jouisse dans sa bouche, alors il se mit à lécher, à sucer, à aspirer de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

Yuya n'en pouvait plus, s'en était trop pour elle. C'était beaucoup trop de plaisir d'un seul coup, trop d'émotions, trop de sensations…Son corps ondulait au rythme de la langue de son amant, se soulevait et se creusait. Ses mains tentaient vainement de se raccrocher à quelque chose, et Kyo le remarquant les bloqua dans sa paume les ramenant sur son ventre.

L'orgasme fut atteint, lorsque son corps secoué de violents spasmes lui déclencha un hurlement de plaisir sa tête rejetée en arrière, le corps cambré, les jambes tendues, les mains serrées.

Alors tout son être se détendit, son corps se relâcha épuisé d'une telle ascension, d'une telle pression, et elle ferma les yeux cherchant à reprendre sa respiration.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de souffler, qu'elle sentit deux mains puissantes la retourner aussi facilement que si elle était aussi légère qu'une plume, mais pour cet homme c'était le cas, et présenta ainsi son dos et ses fesses à un Kyo qui s'était redressé sur ses genoux, et qui posait ses doigts possessifs sur la cambrure de ses hanches la forçant à se redresser. Que cherchait-il à faire?

-Hein? Kyo? Que fais-tu?

-Si tu pensais que ça se terminerait là tu t'es prodigieusement trompée planche à pain.

-Cesse de toujours m'appeler comme ça. J'ai un prénom je te rappelle.

-Tais-toi!

Yuya enrageait face au caractère têtu du démon, mais en même temps, elle prenait un plaisir immense à être dans ses bras, se sentant en sécurité.

« Que faire? Je n'en peux plus…Mais je sais que mon corps répond à Kyo. Il a accepté le démon…Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant, je n'arrive même plus à penser. C'est si bon… Trop bon…»

Elle sentait le torse de cet homme collait tout contre son dos, sa peau chaude et moite. Une envie irrépressible de passer ses mains derrière la nuque de Kyo s'empara d'elle, mais n'osait pas se laisser aller de peur que ce dernier ne se sente trop victorieux. Cela ferait trop plaisir à la bête sauvage qu'il était. Pourtant, malgré elle, ses bras suivirent d'eux même le chemin pour venir s'enrouler autour de la tête de son amant qui sourit satisfait.

-Je vois que tu deviens plus docile.

-La ferme!

Alors sentant sa partenaire s'agiter contre lui, il imprégna à son corps un rythme régulier, ses deux mains posaient sur chacun de ses seins, sa tête dans le cou de Yuya y imposant sa marque. Puis, à la surprise du démon, elle tourna légèrement la tête semblant réclamer sa bouche qu'il ne tarda pas à lui offrir en l'embrassant langoureusement, laissant leurs langues chaudes se croiser et se décroiser avec ardeur.

Kyo était étonné du comportement de la chasseuse de prime. Toute retenue et timidité semblaient l'avoir déserté, laissant son corps réagir de lui-même. Tant mieux, cela ne pouvait en être que meilleur. Il accéléra alors le rythme et tous deux haletèrent, Kyo emprisonnant et serrant de plus en plus fort sa partenaire si fort qu'elle finit par manquer cruellement d'air.

Il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte de la force qu'il employait pour tenir Yuya contre lui tant son désir était violent. Ce fut lorsqu'il sentit les bras de la jolie blonde le lâcher et que sa tête tomba soudainement en avant qu'il réalisa son geste. Desserrant son étreinte le corps de la chasseuse de prime tangua entre ses bras, et dans un mouvement de panique la retourna face à lui pour constater qu'elle avait perdu connaissance. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et la peur l'envahit.

-Yu…Yuya?

Pas de réponse. Il l'allongea, la tête contre les oreillers, et posa délicatement sa main sur son visage laissant s'échapper une curieuse lumière blanche. Alors la poitrine de la jolie blonde se souleva à nouveau et son souffle reprit normalement. C'est à ce moment que Kyo remarqua deux étranges marques rouges en dessous et au dessus de sa poitrine, là où il l'avait entouré de ses bras, la serrant de plus en plus fort.

La colère montait en lui. Il posa un instant ses yeux sur le visage de Yuya et la recouvrit du drap la laissant se reposer. Il ne la toucherait plus de la nuit…d'ailleurs il ne la toucherait plus jamais…Pas après ça…

Il l'avait si férocement désiré qu'il n'avait pas réussit à contrôler son corps, ni sa raison. Yuya avait finit par s'abandonner à lui, et voilà comment il l'en remerciait en l'étouffant, en la privant de l'élément le plus essentiel à la vie, en la faisant souffrir…

La rage plus que la colère l'envahissait tout entier, tremblant et bouillonnant, il ne pouvait se pardonner une telle erreur. Cette femme qu'il avait si souvent protégée au péril de sa vie, la sauvant maintes fois de la mort, il avait failli la tuer de ses propres mains. Un instant de plus et il était trop tard, il n'aurait alors rien pu faire.

Il quitta le lit et se couvrant de son kimono, reprit sa place près de la fenêtre se maudissant intérieurement. Que devait-il faire? Sa place n'était pas auprès de cette femme, il venait d'en perdre le droit à l'instant où elle avait perdu connaissance. Cependant, celle-ci paraissait dormir sereine, ses lèvres s'étirant parfois sur un mince sourire, remuant légèrement, et lâchant quelques petits soupirs.

Il fallait qu'il quitte cette pièce. Il s'approcha une dernière fois du lit pour s'assurer que Yuya allait bien, et sans un regard de plus se détourna et sortit de cette chambre où il venait de passer le moment le plus heureux de sa vie, ainsi que le plus terrifiant…

« Planche à pain…Yuya… »

Demain serait un autre jour… Le jour où tous reprendrait la route pour rentrer à Edo… Alors à ce moment là, leur chemin devrait se séparer. Sur cette pensée qui lui serrait le cœur, Kyo s'enferma dans sa propre chambre où il ne fermerait probablement pas l'œil de la nuit.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera plus soft mais pas ce qui viendra ensuite^^Ça vous plait toujours?


	4. Chapter 4

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et quand Yuya se tourna dans son lit, le drap glissa de ses frêles épaules la réveillant. Elle ouvrit lentement des yeux emboués de sommeil, ne sachant guère où elle se trouvait. Mais d'un bond, elle se redressa sur son séant, et tout lui revint en mémoire.

Elle sentit aussitôt le rouge lui monter aux joues en se rappelant les événements de la veille, et explora la pièce d'un seul regard. Il n'était pas là. Pourquoi? Comment? Que s'était-il passé? Elle ne parvenait pas à ce souvenir exactement. Kyo lui avait toutes ces choses bizarres, l'avait prit contre lui et… Le flou total. Elle ne se rappelait pas.

Cela ne servait à rien de se torturer ainsi l'esprit, et elle prit donc le parti de se lever, et de retrouver toute la bande. De retrouver Kyo. Comment réagirait-elle face à lui? La nuit qu'elle avait passée resterait la plus mémorable de toute sa vie. Bien sur, elle avait râlé et pesté, mais cela était plus dû au fait qu'elle avait été cruellement embarrassée qu'à la situation en elle-même. Elle se remémora ces baisers échangés, leurs langues se liant et de se déliant, ses mains sur son corps, ses caresses échangées, Kyo en elle… Un frisson la parcourut toute entière, elle avait aimé.

Elle enfila son yukata devant un miroir et aperçut alors d'étranges marques autour de sa poitrine. Elle les toucha du bout des doigts n'en ressentant aucune douleur mais d'où provenaient-elles?

« Oui, je me souviens. Kyo m'a enlacé, et je sentais la pression de ses bras de plus en plus forte, et… Je me suis évanouie. Mais Kyo, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas réveillée? Il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il ne me laisserait pas dormir de la nuit…HEIN! Pourquoi je me sens déçue? Ca ne va vraiment pas… Mais… Kyo… Se sent-il coupable? Kyo… »

Yuya prit la décision de se comporter comme à son habitude et retrouva alors toute la joyeuse troupe qui se régalait autour d'un ragoût d'ours. Elle balaya des yeux les gens qui se trouvaient devant elle et remarqua qu'une personne était absente. Mais déjà quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle.

Dans sa bonne humeur, et son manque de tact légendaire, Yukimura lui glissa doucement à l'oreille.

-Alors Yuya, tu t'es bien amusé cette nuit avec Kyo?

Un clin d'œil complice accompagna un large sourire. Yuya devint rouge comme une pivoine et se mit à bégayer férocement.

-Hein… Que…que…. Quoi… Heu….

-Allez va! Ne fais pas cette tête, je ne pense pas que les autres aient entendu. Ma chambre était attenante à la votre, donc…

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Yukimura.

-Ha oui! Et si on demandait directement à l'intéressé?

-Hein?

Une aura malfaisante se fit sentir derrière elle, et Yuya ne se retourna pas pour vérifier à qui elle appartenait n'en connaissant que trop bien le propriétaire. Elle tentait de réprimer un mouvement de panique qui l'envahissait mais ce cher Sanada, n'ayant jamais craint le grand Kyo aux yeux de démon, s'accrocha au bras de ce dernier des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Kyo, raconte-moi! Yuya t'a enfin offert sa virginité?

A ces mots, toute la bande se figea, et se retourna curieuse pour observer la petite scène qui se jouait non loin d'elle. Les joues en feu, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Yuya se retourna vers Yukimura et se mit à lui hurler dessus.

-QUOI ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES YUKIMURA? JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS FAIT UNE CHOSE PAREILLE. ET VOUS TOUS LA-BAS, PAS LA PEINE DE ME REGARDER COMME CA, IL NE S'EST RIEN PASSE. ABSOLUMENT RIEN.

Alors, la chasseuse de prime s'écarta des deux hommes, et partit bouder dans son coin. Yukimura se mit à rire joyeusement, pendant que tous reprenaient leur repas attendant que Kyo et Yuya daignent bien vouloir s'asseoir avec eux.

-Waouh Yuya! Quel caractère!

Et se tournant vers le démon qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis son arrivée, le visage impassible, il lui adressa un petit sourire vicieux suivit de quelques mots qu'il prononça tout bas.

- He ben, elle n'assume pas du tout. T'as du lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. J'espère que tu as été gentil avec elle. C'était sa première fois.

A ces mots, Kyo lança un coup d'œil meurtrier à son interlocuteur. Laissant un Yukimura déçu en plan, il passa tout près de Yuya sans lui adresser un seul regard, et alla s'asseoir seul contre un arbre sa pipe à la bouche. Mais déjà le fan club se regroupait autour de lui pour partager leur repas et vanter leurs exploits de la veille.

Yuya de son côté observait la scène, le regard défait, l'air triste. Kyo ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois. Pourquoi? Etait-il fâché après elle, mais pour quelle raison?

-Yuya! Que s'est-il passé? Kyo à l'air en colère.

Il y avait une légère pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix de Yukimura.

-Je…Je ne sais pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, ne dit rien à personne.

-Bien sur! Pas un mot.

Yuya avait bien une petite idée de ce qui se passait, mais elle ne pouvait en parler à personne, à l'exception de Kyo. Mais comment aborderait-elle ce sujet? Kyo était si difficilement abordable, il parlait peu, et était incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments, préférant s'enfermer dans le mutisme mais elle le comprenait. Oui, elle était certainement la personne qui comprenait le mieux cet homme.

-Ecoutez-moi! Arrivés à Edo, je propose que nous organisions une grande fête pour célébrer notre victoire.

L'idée de Tigre Rouge fut fortement acclamée par tous, et en particulier par Yukimura qui adorait faire la fête, au grand désarroi de ce pauvre Sasuke qui avait pleinement conscience qu'il devrait surveiller son maître.

Alors c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur qu'ils prirent le chemin d'Edo. Ce fut trois jours de voyage durant lesquels Kyo avait à peine prononcé deux mots, trop préoccupé par cette fameuse nuit et Yuya se sentant de plus en plus mal devant le comportement indifférent de celui-ci.

Après leur arrivée en fanfare au palais des Tokugawa où Yuya apprit enfin la vérité sur Tigre Rouge, une grande fête fut célébrée. Tous fêtaient comme il se doit leur victoire, plus heureux que jamais. Tous, à l'exception de deux personnes.

Kyo avait passé sa soirée assis nonchalamment contre un mur, des bouteilles de saké défilant entre ses mains, les vidant d'un trait, et Yuya avait tenté du mieux qu'elle pouvait de prendre part aux festivités se montrant sous son meilleur jour. Mais lorsqu'elle aperçut Kyo se lever et s'éloigner, elle décida de le suivre discrètement. Elle devait lui parler, connaître la raison de son comportement.

Kyo pénétra à l'intérieur d'une chambre poussant légèrement la porte derrière lui, et alla prendre place sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Il ferma les yeux, soupirant doucement, se laissant aller à quelques pensées érotiques. Il ressassait dans son esprit les délicieux moments qu'il avait passé en compagnie de sa planche à pain, laissant naître un léger sourire sur son visage. Sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt lorsque cette scène douloureuse s'imposa à lui. Il serra les poings et les dents, ce qui l'empêcha d'entendre Yuya pénétrer dans la pièce verrouillant la porte.

Quand il réalisa qu'il n'était plus seul, Yuya était déjà à sa hauteur. Il lui lança un bref coup d'œil avant de lui intimer l'ordre de partir.

-Va-t'en planche à pain!

-Non Kyo! Je ne m'en irais pas avant que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe.

-….

-Depuis que nous avons quitté la terre des Mibu tu ne m'as pas une seule fois adressé la parole, ni même regardé. Pourquoi? Quelle est la raison de ton comportement?

-Ca ne te regarde pas. Maintenant dégage!

La jolie blonde resta plantée devant ce démon, une soudaine envie de pleurer mais elle ne verserait aucune larme. Elle ne s'abaisserait pas à ce genre de choses devant cet homme qui l'a traitait de cette manière. Elle n'était pas si faible, et elle allait montrer à cet idiot qu'on ne pouvait pas se moquer d'elle impunément.

Comblant de deux pas la distance qui les séparait, elle souffla son nom.

-Kyo!

Il sentit un léger frisson le parcourir, mais resta indifférent à sa présence du moins en apparence.

-Kyo!

Encore. Sa voix était comme une caresse, et il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de sa planche à pain, mais il continuait à garder son masque d'indifférence, sans bouger, sans même tourner les yeux vers cette femme qui semblait l'inviter…à quoi?

Il sentit une mèche de cheveux de Yuya lui chatouiller légèrement la nuque quand elle se pencha à son oreille.

-Kyo!

Cette voix si douce l'enveloppait tout entier. Son esprit ne pouvait plus se détacher de ce son si mélodieux à son oreille, et son visage commençait à se décrisper, son corps se détendre. Il résistait à son désir de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, mais il s'était interdit toute forme de relation avec elle. Mais quand il remarqua une petite main tentant de se faufiler sous son kimono au niveau de son torse, il agrippa son poignet et se tourna alors vers elle plantant des yeux furieux dans le regard émeraude de Yuya.

-A quoi est-ce que tu joues planche à pain?

-Je ne joue pas.

Son poignet gauche emprisonné dans la paume de Kyo, elle approcha sa main droite pour lui effleurer le visage, mais il s'en saisit immédiatement et lui lança férocement au visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Quoi? Yuya était décontenancée. Sa tentative sensuelle pour faire parler Kyo n'avait pas fonctionné. Mais pourquoi lui parlait-il si méchamment? Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour mériter cela? N'était-ce pas lui qui était en tord? Elle cessa tout mouvement, son corps et son cœur troublés par un tel comportement.

-Planche à pain, je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer, alors va-t'en!

Il relâcha ses poignets la repoussant, et se leva désireux de quitter cette pièce au plus vite. Il devait partir, fuir, avant qu'il ne craque, ne la serre contre lui, et ne lui fasse une fois de plus l'amour. Mais cette image revenait sans cesse dans son esprit, le torturant, lui rappelant sa faute… Elle avait faillit mourir par sa main, c'était impardonnable. Il ne méritait pas de rester auprès d'elle.

Il allait sortir quand une main s'agrippa de toute sa force à la manche de son kimono. Il cessa tout mouvement mais ne se retourna pas.

-Pourquoi?

-….

-Pourquoi agis tu de cette façon? Cherches-tu à me faire souffrir? Ou bien tu culpabilises de ce qui s'est passé?

Kyo tressaillit légèrement à ces mots mais ne dit rien.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Kyo, jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas ça, alors ne me fais pas payer ta faute en me traitant de cette façon.

-Planche à pain…

-Oui?

-Je t'ai presque tuée…Si je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte rapidement tu serais morte.

-Mais je suis bien vivante, et je t'en prie cesse de te tourmenter.

-….

-Tu m'écoutes Kyo?

-De toute façon ça n'à rien avoir.

-Hein!

-Ce n'était que pour une nuit. Je voulais savoir quel goût tu avais, et je dois avouer que je me suis bien amusé, mais c'est terminé, on en reste là. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une fille plate et moche à mes côtés.

Yuya déglutit péniblement, ne pouvant croire aux paroles de Kyo, persuadée qu'il disait cela pour cacher ses propres sentiments.

-Je ne te crois pas Kyo.

Il se retourna et la fixant de son regard rouge sang lui sourit de manière ironique.

-Pff, pourquoi mentirais-je? J'avais besoin de tester mon vrai corps, et dès maintenant je vais aller me trouver une vraie femme avec des gros seins.

Il resta un instant devant elle guettant la colère et la rage de Yuya, mais fut surprit de la voir sourire, de fines larmes au coin des yeux.

-Je ne te crois pas…

Il ne réagit pas immédiatement bien trop étonné quand elle s'approcha de lui, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, pour poser ses douces lèvres sur les siennes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent davantage quand elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, cherchant à approfondir leur baiser auquel il répondit, ne pouvant contenir une vague de désir qui naissait en lui.

* * *

Oui je sais, il n'y a pas eu de lemon dans ce chapitre, mais le prochain ne sera réservé qu'à ça^^


	5. Chapter 5

_**Voici mon dernier chapitre sur notre Kyo/Yuya. Merci pour vos reviews et ravie que cela vous plaise. En espérant que cette fin ne vous déçoive pas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et encore une fois, merci à vous de m'avoir suivie.**_

* * *

Yuya se pressait timidement contre le corps de Kyo qui l'enlaça de ses bras puissants faisant s'éterniser leur baiser. Mais que faire ensuite? Elle n'était qu'une novice dans ce domaine, et à avoir eu le courage de l'embrasser relevait pour elle de l'exploit. Le besoin de reprendre sa respiration l'arracha aux lèvres de Kyo, qui relâcha son étreinte plantant son regard brûlant de désir dans les prunelles vertes de la blonde.

-Qu'as-tu en tête planche à pain?

-Ha mais…

-Aurais-tu les idées mal placées? (la fameuse réplique de Kyo^^)

-Mais pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer?

Elle lui tourna le dos rouge de confusion, en proie au doute et à l'embarras. Avait-elle eu raison d'agir ainsi?

-Merci, Yuya.

Surprise de l'entendre murmurer son nom, elle lui fit face pour découvrir un sourire qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu sur son visage. Un sourire emplit à la fois de remerciement, de douceur, et de gratitude.

-Kyo…

-Pourquoi ne perds-tu jamais foi en moi?

-Hein?

-Je t'ai blessé, et tu…

-T'en fais pas pour ça. Je croirais toujours en toi Kyo, quoiqu'il arrive. J'ai confiance, et je sais que ce genre de chose ne se produira plus. Alors…

Elle s'approcha de lui plus rougissante que jamais, et prenant son courage à deux mains, ouvrit doucement le kimono de Kyo qui l'observait médusé. Yuya se sentait gênée face au regard insistant de ce dernier, mais elle posa ses mains sur son torse musclé, et en caressa chaque contour, faisant glisser ses doigts sur les nombreuses cicatrices, n'osant croiser ses yeux.

Celui-ci l'observait ravi et amusé. Sa planche à pain avait bien changé et il voulait profiter de ce moment exceptionnel. Il ne fit pas un mouvement offrant son corps aux caresses de Yuya et elle avait les mains si douces qu'il en frémissait de plaisir.

Yuya poursuivit son exploration, passant ses mains sur son cou, son visage, dans son dos, et commença à le couvrir de baisers sensuels effleurant sa peau. Puis, elle s'arrêta, leva des yeux désireux, fiévreux, suppliant, rencontrant un regard de feu qui la fit frissonner.

Elle lui tendit ses lèvres dont il s'empara aussitôt, leurs langues se rencontrant, créant un étrange ballet où elles se liaient et se déliaient. Yuya pouvait sentir le corps de Kyo en proie à un désir violent, mais celui-ci se bornait à n'effectuer aucuns mouvements la laissant prendre les choses en mains.

Alors elle mit fin à leur baiser, recula de quelques pas, et, dans un geste auquel Kyo ne s'attendait pas, fit tomber son yukata à ses pieds, offrant son corps nu à la vue de cet homme qui la dévorait du regard, s'extasiant encore et toujours devant la beauté de sa planche à pain. L'envie de la posséder, de la consumer toute entière se fit plus forte que jamais, mais il se contentait de l'observer contrôlant les pulsions sexuelles de son corps.

Yuya baissa la tête, retira le ruban maintenant ses cheveux les laissant tomber sur ses épaules, tritura nerveusement une de ses mèches, et dans un murmure invita Kyo.

-Kyo! Fais-moi l'amour.

Les yeux de Kyo s'agrandirent de stupéfaction, un éclat de feu passant à la dérobée, affichant un sourire carnassier. S'approchant d'une Yuya qui n'avait toujours pas relevée la tête de honte, il passa une main derrière son dos au niveau de sa taille et l'attira contre lui.

-C'est d'accord planche à pain, je suis ton homme. Occupe-toi de moi!

Prise au dépourvue de s'entendre dire ça, Yuya trembla et baissa encore plus la tête cachant son embarras aux yeux de Kyo. Mais ce dernier ne la laissa pas faire. Il prit son menton entre son pouce et son index la forçant à le regarder, et se saisit violemment de sa bouche enflammant ses lèvres et tout son corps, puis l'attrapa et la jeta sur son épaule faisant enrager la belle.

Arrivé près du lit, il la déposa sans ménagement, et sans attendre se débarrassa de son kimono laissant le plaisir à Yuya d'admirer la beauté et la puissance de son corps. Pour la chasseuse de prime, Kyo faisait partit des plus bels hommes qu'il lui était donné de voir. Un corps bien bâti, musclé, un magnifique visage où deux rubis semblaient la transpercer de part en part, de beaux et longs cheveux qui encadraient parfaitement son visage. Un physique de rêve en soit. Il possédait des mains que toutes femmes désireraient sentir sur sa peau pour d'infinies caresses. Et par-dessus tout, Kyo posséder un caractère que nul autre ne détenait sur cette Terre.

-Planche à pain, j'attends.

-Hein! Quoi?

-Prends les choses en mains.

Yuya déglutit péniblement mais s'exécuta. Elle se redressa sur ses genoux et s'approcha de Kyo debout au pied du lit. Tendant le cou pour venir chercher un baiser, un sourire se traça sur ses lèvres, ses yeux luisant d'un nouvel éclat que le démon n'avait encore jamais vu. Il inclina légèrement la tête offrant sa bouche et sa langue à la belle. Les bras de la blonde se refermèrent sur le corps de son amant, le caressant, le griffant et soudain, prise d'une envie frénétique, elle se leva, et, d'un seul bond passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches, ses bras autour de son cou l'étouffant de sa poitrine qui réclamait sa bouche.

Kyo posa ses mains sous ses fesses, et la renversa en arrière l'accompagnant dans sa chute. Alors elle le libéra et chercha désespérément sa bouche. Le corps de Yuya était en feu, des flammes la dévorant de l'intérieur, ne lui laissant aucune chance de reprendre ses esprits et le contrôle de son corps. Elle avait conscience que se conduire ainsi était une folie, mais elle ne pouvait lutter contre ce désir incessant. Elle avait une envie folle de lui faire l'amour, que Kyo la prenne et l'emmène dans un autre monde, et rien de l'empêcherait d'accomplir cet acte.

Elle repoussa Kyo qui se laissa tomber sur le côté et couvrit son corps de baisers laissant sa main se promener sur ses cuisses passant tout prêt d'un membre en érection qu'elle évita soigneusement de toucher, déjà trop honteuse rien qu'à le regarder. Ne ressentant aucune gène, Kyo passa ses bras derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux afin d'apprécier les délicieuses caresses que Yuya lui procurait. Il pouvait sentir sa peau douce contre la sienne, ses seins l'effleurant, ses mains le parcourant…

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux au grand soulagement de la belle, quand elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui, frottant continuellement son torse. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou ce qui arracha quelques grognements à Kyo, et passant sa langue sur son menton, prit à nouveau possession de ses lèvres, sa main descendant le long de son flanc jusqu'à sa hanche et le coté d'une de ses fesses.

Alors arriva le moment fatidique. Yuya se redressa sur Kyo et glissa vers son entre jambe pour enfin sentir sa verge dure contre son intimité humide. Alors s'aidant d'une main, tremblante, elle permit à Kyo de la pénétrer entraînant pour chacun d'eux une vague de plaisir qui les bouleversèrent les faisant entrer en communion.

Kyo ouvrit les yeux et libérant ses bras, empoigna les seins de Yuya qui haletait, le regard brûlant planté dans le sien ne pouvant s'en détacher, comme attirer par un aimant. Kyo fit glisser ses mains sur ses hanches et lui imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient arrachant soupirs et gémissements à la chasseuse de prime qui ferma les yeux sous l'intensité des émotions.

Kyo s'asseyant, il lui passa une main dans le dos et une autre entre ses fesses afin de la stimuler davantage, et Yuya dont le plaisir ne cesser d'augmenter, passa ses bras autour de son cou sans arrêter de remuer, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette position ressentant la chaleur de chacun de leurs corps.

Et soudainement, Kyo stoppa Yuya, et d'un rire moqueur l'éloigna de lui maintenant ses poignets.

-Planche à pain, il est temps de passer à autre chose, je vais m'occuper de toi.

-Kyo, de quoi parles-tu? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes si vicieusement?

-Tais-toi et apprécies.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et de comprendre ses paroles, Kyo attrapa le drap, l'enroula sur lui-même, et se saisissant des poignets de Yuya les attacha ensemble faisant un nœud à la tête de lit la laissant complètement à sa merci, sans défense et sans fuite possible.

-Hein! Mais qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce que tu fabriques idiot? Ca va pas la tête! Libère moi tout de suite!

-Rahhh, t'es vraiment chiante !

-Grr démon détache-moi où je te tues.

-….

-Tu vas me le payer Kyo.

Ne pouvant plus supporter ses cris, il déchira un morceau de drap et bâillonna la pauvre Yuya avec, qui le regardait menaçante, des éclairs dans les yeux. Cependant elle n'éprouvait aucune peur, ni inquiétude de se retrouver attacher de cette manière. Seul l'embarras lui posait problème, mais qui fut vite oublié quand elle sentit les mains de Kyo parcourir son corps.

En effet, le démon caressait à son tour ce corps de femme qu'il voulait tant dévorer, promenant ses doigts sur ses belles jambes fuselées, s'arrêtant à son entre jambes, et les glissant au plus profond d'elle. Il sentit le corps de Yuya se tendre et se plier à ses caresses, qui en demander encore. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle continuant ses mouvements de rotation dans son intimité et se baissant lécha un de ses seins si voluptueusement que Yuya crût défaillir. Ces cris étaient étouffés par le tissu dans sa bouche ce qui excita davantage le démon qui prit la décision de la pénétrer.

Plaçant une main sous une des cuisses de la jolie blonde, il attrapa son autre jambe et la posa sur son épaule et la pénétra presque sauvagement, sa lançant immédiatement dans un rythme endiablé arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus fort à la belle. Il libéra sa bouche lui permettant de s'exprimer plus facilement et presqu'aussitôt captura ses lèvres l'obligeant à lui offrir sa langue.

Tous deux haletaient, leurs respirations se faisant difficile, Kyo se maîtrisant autant que possible permettant à Yuya de jouir la première, ce qui ne tarda pas. Il sentit son corps se contracter, son visage changer d'expression, et sa langue cesser leur baiser. L'extase fut telle qu'elle eut la sensation que tout disparaissait autour d'elle, et elle hurla le prénom de celui qu'elle aimait obligeant Kyo à quitter ses lèvres.

Alors que son orgasme fut atteint, son partenaire se retira rapidement, trancha ses liens et l'interrogea du regard. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Elle mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre mais quand elle réalisa où il voulait en venir, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur mais très vite un sourire où deux grands yeux émeraudes pétillaient apparut.

-Kyo…Je…Je…

-Yuya… Tu n'es pas obligé.

Il venait de l'appeler par son prénom d'une voix si douce qu'elle ressentit un frisson faire trembler son corps.

-Kyo… D'accord, je veux bien le faire. Mais…guide-moi!

Il lui lança un regard si tendre qu'elle n'eut plus aucune hésitation. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose. Le bonheur et le plaisir de Kyo.

Ce dernier alla se caler contre la tête de lit presqu'assis et écarta les jambes permettant à Yuya de venir y prendre place. Elle s'approcha timidement les yeux baissés, et quand elle fut bien installée, elle porta sa main sur le membre tendu, le caressant d'abord du bout des doigts avant de l'empoigner complètement. Elle fit prendre un léger mouvement de va-et-vient à sa main provoquant de drôles de râles à son partenaire qui avait de nouveau fermé les yeux.

Alors au bout de quelques secondes, Yuya arrêta son geste et abaissa sa tête faisant disparaître la moitié de la verge dans sa bouche. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la méthode à employer, alors elle se contenta de le sucer doucement, passant sa langue, autour et au bout de la verge déclenchant chez Kyo un expressif soupir de bien-être. Après plusieurs minutes d'extase, il l'a fit s'arrêter, se pencha sur elle, et prenant son visage de ses deux mains, lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Yuya n'osant s'exprimer laissa Kyo la prendre dans ses bras, la criblant de baisers dans le cou, lui caressant les fesses.

-Retourne-toi et allonge-toi sur le ventre!

Elle l'observa un instant, se questionnant sur cet ordre, mais s'exécuta sans dire un mot. Elle comprit aussitôt la raison de cette demande quand Kyo s'allongea à son tour sur elle, lui soulevant légèrement le bassin la pénétrant de nouveau. Il la garda ainsi serré contre lui, une main sous son ventre, l'autre autour de ses épaules son visage enfouit dans sa nuque laissant son corps bouger à un rythme souple et lent.

Yuya aimait drôlement cette position, où elle pouvait sentir le puissant corps de Kyo tout contre elle, s'abandonnant totalement à lui, se laissant bercer telle une enfant. Kyo lui fit incliner la tête vers lui, et l'embrassa passionnément, provoquant un nouveau torrent de plaisir à Yuya. Se sentant submerger de bonheur, ne sachant pas si elle était en plein rêve, elle lâcha malgré elle ces quelques mots.

-Je t'aime Kyo!

Prit d'étonnement, Kyo cessa soudainement de bouger, et au son de sa propre voix, Yuya se mordit la lèvre choquée de s'être entendu dire ça.

- Euh… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Mais déjà Kyo reprenait son rythme et soufflant dans le cou de Yuya il lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Planche à pain, je t'interdis de retirer ce que tu viens de dire.

-Hein!

-Evidemment que t'es amoureuse de moi. Après tout je suis Kyo aux yeux de démon. Aucune femme ne me résiste.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes imbécile?

Yuya tenta de se débattre, mais le corps de Kyo pesait de tout son poids sur elle, l'empêchant de fuir.

-Cesse de bouger !

-Kyo, lâche-moi espèce de monstre sans cœur.

Mais ce dernier accéléra le mouvement, resserrant son étreinte, arrachant de petits cris à la chasseuse de prime, et murmura à nouveau :

-Ne résiste pas, tu es à moi. Planche à pain, mets toi bien ça dans la tête car je ne le répéterais pas. Tu es mienne, je ne laisserais personne te toucher tu es la femme que j'ai choisie, la seule et unique qui passera sa vie à mes côtés, et qui aura le privilège de profiter de mon magnifique corps. Alors maintenant tais-toi!

-Kyo !

Sa colère envolée, Yuya saisit la main de Kyo qui entourait ses épaules et la serra en guise de remerciement pour les paroles qu'il lui avait dite. N'y tenant plus, Kyo se déversa dans la fleur de Yuya, cette dernière se laissant aller à un deuxième orgasme. Alors il se retira, se laissa glisser sur le côté emportant Yuya avec lui, la gardant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, sans bouger, sans parler, jusqu'au moment où Yuya sentit le froid sur elle.

-Kyo !

Pas de réponse.

-Kyo ?

Le silence.

-Hé Kyo, tu pourrais répondre quand je t'appelle.

Alors excédée, Yuya se redressa et se retourna vers lui, mais son visage s'attendrit aussitôt quand elle vit le démon endormit. Elle alla chercher une couverture pour le recouvrir, et vint se blottir contre lui attendant son réveil, laissant son esprit vagabonder à de douces pensées. Kyo lui avait avoué à sa façon son attachement pour elle. Bien sur elle était loin des belles paroles qu'elle désirait tant entendre, mais pour Yuya ces quelques mots avaient raisonné comme un « je t'aime ».

Alors la chasseuse de prime s'endormit contre le célèbre démon aux mille victimes, bien loin de se douter, qu'après leur passion de cette nuit, un enfant allez voir le jour dans neuf mois.

* * *

J'aurai aimé poursuivre cette fic, mais je ne suis plus trop inspirée pour faire ce genre de scènes^^


End file.
